<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RTK BEHIND #3 吕焕雄演出服纽扣失踪之谜 by GenieY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361929">RTK BEHIND #3 吕焕雄演出服纽扣失踪之谜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY'>GenieY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>探究 [LIVE ONEUS] Road To Kingdom ONEUS BEHIND #3 12：21秒，吕焕雄露出白腻胸口的㊙️密</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RTK BEHIND #3 吕焕雄演出服纽扣失踪之谜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－等候室－</p>
<p>“啪”，吕焕雄左右瞟了两眼，紧张地拍掉金建学在自己演出服内肆无忌惮的手，“LEEDO哥！幕后花絮还在拍呢！”</p>
<p>“哦？”金建学毫不在意，“让他拍。”说着把手又伸了过去。</p>
<p>显然只解开吕焕雄衬衣的第一颗纽扣并不能让他满意。慢悠悠扯开第二颗纽扣，大手伸入衣内在吕焕雄滑腻的肌肤上摩挲，目光转到爱人的脸上突然呼吸一滞，“雄尼今天带了唇环呢，更色气了。”</p>
<p>银色的唇环让万年首席好学生看起来像个小恶魔，也让金建学心底隐秘而残暴的欲望疯狂滋生。</p>
<p>“好想弄坏他啊。”</p>
<p>这样想着，金建学对吕焕雄的下嘴唇又咬又舔，衔住唇环，拉长唇肉又看着它弹回去。好像小学生得到了新玩具，只想不停把玩。</p>
<p>当然金建学手上也没停下，把雄尼上上下下摸了个遍。大手熟悉了演出服里的环境，时不时还掐弄一下吕焕雄被情欲激起的乳尖。</p>
<p>金建学一只手箍着他放肆抚摸，另一只手抬起焕雄的下巴，强制恋人与他深吻。</p>
<p>“呜呜”，吕焕雄被金建学从后面箍在怀里无法挣脱，两人津液交渡、口舌相缠。金建学身上浓郁的荷尔蒙让吕焕雄浑身瘫软使不上劲，呼吸越来越急促，皮肤开始升温，整个人好像要融化。</p>
<p>迷糊间吕焕雄感觉到那只原本在胸口乱来的大手逐渐往下，穿过皮带和内裤抚上自己的性器。温暖又粗糙的手掌圈住阴茎，不疾不徐地开始撸动。手指在铃口处打圈，间歇揉捏阴囊，时而温柔时而粗暴。</p>
<p>吕焕雄感觉自己不住得分泌前列腺液，淫水把哥哥的大手都沾湿了，更方便实施淫猥的动作。“不行……建学哥……不要了……等下 staff 们要过来了。”缩在哥哥怀里，吕焕雄泫然欲泣。</p>
<p>虽然上台表演很放得开，sexy dance 说来就来，但是恋人其实是很害羞的人。金建学也就没强迫继续做下去。依依不舍的松开了手，又帮恋人整理好衣衫，“哼哼，这次先饶过你。回去给我洗干净等着。”</p>
<p>金建学想起签售会上一个樱花妹焕雄饭跟吕焕雄说过，毕业季女孩子会问喜欢的男孩子要校服的第二颗纽扣，因为是最贴近心脏的纽扣。给了就是相互喜欢，告白成功。紧接着女孩儿就问吕焕雄要到了纽扣。</p>
<p>金建学想了想自己床头那一罐子纽扣，又看了看手中这颗。很好，今天也扯下来一颗。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想要交流ฅฅ*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>